1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to carbon chemistry, in particular to composite carbon-based materials, containing carbon of cubic diamond modification and x-ray amorphous phase, as well as to the technology of its production, in particular by detonation method of diamond-carbon based materials acquisition.
2. Prior Art
Various composite materials containing carbon in different phases and produced by means of detonation synthesis from carbon-containing explosive materials are known. For example, experts in the field of carbon chemistry are familiar with condensed carbon (CC), that is composite carbon-based material containing carbon in various modifications and also, depending on detonation conditions of carbon-based materials, containing or not containing carbon in cubic diamond phase. Such CC can be produced at detonation of carbon-containing explosive materials with negative oxygen balance in specific environment, under conditions that allow keeping condensed carbon materials of explosion.
(Lyamkin A. I., Petrov E. A., Ershov A. P. and others. Diamond acquisition from explosive materials, DAN USSR, 1988, t.302, p.611-613; Greiner N. R., Phillips D. S., Johnson F. J. D. Diamonds in detonation soot, Nature, 1988, vol. 333, p.440-442; Petrov V. A., Sakovich G. V., Brylyakov P. M. Diamonds keeping conditions at detonation, DAN USSR, 1990, t.313, N<<4, p.862-864; V. Y. Dolmatov. Superdispersed diamonds of detonation synthesis: characteristics and use, Chemistry progress, 2001 t.70 (7), p.687-708; V. Y. Dolmatov. Superdispersed diamonds of detonation synthesis, St. Petersburg, SPbGPU, 2003, 344 p).
It is known that production method of CC or diamond-carbon-base material may include blasting of carbon-containing material charge in various environments:                in gas environment, inert to carbon, for example in nitrogen environment, carbonic acid, light-end products of previous blast. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,955, CI);        in water foam (Petrov V. A., Sakovich G. V., Brylyakov P. M. Diamonds keeping conditions at detonation, DAN USSR, 1990, t.313, No4.p.862-964);        charge water irrigation (RU, 2036835, CI);        in water cover (U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,708. CI);        in ice (RU, 2230702, CI).        
Out of all existing methods of carbon-containing explosive materials detonation, the most effective from the view point of CC and diamond modification output is charge blast in water or ice cover (V. Y. Dolmatov. Superdispersed diamonds of detonation synthesis. St. Petersburg, SPbGPU, 2003. 344 p; RU, 2230702, C).
The CC received is a nano-dispersed carbon-containing powder, possessing specific characteristics and structure. For example, CC is distinguished by high dispersion ability, wide specific surface, presence of newly created carbonic faulted structures, increased reactivity.
There is synthetic diamond-carbon-base material (US, 5.86L349A), consisting of grouped round and irregular shaped particles in diameters diapason not exceeding 0.1 M, where: a) element composition of mass. %: carbon from 75.0 to 90.0; hydrogen from 0.8 to 1.5; nitrogen from 0.8 to 4.5; oxygen—up to balance; b) phase composition, mass. %; amorphous carbon from 10 to 30, cubic modification diamond—up to balance: c) material porous structure, the volume of pores 0.6 to 1.0 sm3/gr; d) material surface with existence of over 10-20% of surface of throwing, nitrite, primary and secondary hydroxyl groups, possessing various chemical shifts in the field of NMR spectrum and one or more oxy carboxylic functional groups, selected from the group consisting of carbonylic groups, carboxylic groups, guanine groups, hydroperoxide and lactones groups over 1-2% of material surface related to carbon atoms by noncompensated connections; and e) specific surface from 200 to 450 gM2/g.
Above mentioned material is produced by detonation synthesis method in the closed volume of explosive charge, which mainly contains carbon-containing explosive material or mix of such material, possessing negative oxygen balance. The charge detonation is initiated in presence of carbon particles with concentration from 0.01 to 0.015 kg/m3 in environment, consisting of oxygen from 0.1 to 6% in volume and gas. inert towards carbon, at temperature of from 303 to 363 K. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,349, A). This method is carried out in pressure chamber with charge of negative oxygen balance, consisting mainly of, at least, one carboncontaining solid explosive.
There is CC named “diamond-carbon material” (U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,955A), containing carbon, oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen and various nonflammable impurities. It also contains cubic modification carbon, x-ray amorphous phase carbon and crystal non diamond modification carbon with carbon phase modification ratio, mass. %:
Cubic modification carbon (diamond phase) 30-75
x-ray amorphous carbon phase 10-15
crystal modification carbon and others, with the following elements
composition, mass. %:
Carbon 84.0-89.0
Hydrogen 0.3-1.1
Nitrogen 3.1-4.3
Oxygen 2.0-7.1
Nonflammable impurities 2.0-5.0
Production method of above mentioned diamond-carbon material (U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,955A) includes the phase of charge detonation, consisting of carbon-bearing explosive, in the closed space in gas containing atmosphere, inert towards carbon, with detonation production phase that contains cubic modification carbon (diamond phase), x-ray amorphous carbon phase and crystal modification carbon. The cooling of detonation product is carried out with speed from 200 to 6000 degree/min, atmosphere contains gauzy environment, containing gases, created with explosion of primary charge of carbon containing material.
However, above mentioned methods of diamond-carbon material production possess low level of diamond-carbon material output—up to 7.8 mass. % and does not allow to get material with high efficacy of high quality, as due to low content of carbon—the most important element in diamond-carbon material—the end product contains large quantity of heteroatom, mainly oxygen, existing in form of lactone, etheric and aldehyde groups that leads to excessive chemical activity of diamond-carbon material. This fact increases possibility of destructive processes in compositions with use of diamond-carbon material, e.g. in polymerous and oil compositions, especially at elevated operating temperature.